Betrayal
by SebastianMichaelis2314
Summary: Sebastian Betrays Yuki and she wants revenge for what he did.


Betrayal

^Before Sebastian Met Ciel^

"Promise you will never make a contract with any human" I said

"I promise my love" He said

"I love you Sebastian" I said

"I love you too" He said and kiss me as I jump into the human world

Ciel Phantomhive POV

I was skipping along the park and then I saw a girl about age 18. I go up to her and saw that her hair was covering her right side of her face so I could only see Her left side of her face.

"Hello" I said to the girl

"Hello there" She said

"Why is your left face covered up" I asked

"Oh I have my face like that because well I don't know" She said

"Oh and my name is Ciel Phantomhive" I said

"What a nice name" She said

"Thank you" I said and heard my parents calling me

"Before you go, I want you to have this" She said and gave me a bow tie

"Thank you and bye" I said and ran off with my parents

Yuki POV

I saw ciel run off with his parents and i looked up and saw the sky turn gray and it started to rain.

"Take care Ciel" I said and moved my hair away from my right face to show my yellowish-green eye while the left one is purple.

Day Past and at the Hell

"Yuki Yuki" My Sister called me

"What Kyuuda" I said

"Did you hear that the Phantomhive manor burned down and Sebastian went after the Earl" She said

"What" I yelled and ran into the human world portal.

Sebastian POV

"hmm" I said as i watch them place the Earl on the table ready to kill him

I saw another cloaked person come in but I felt unease about it. I watch as the person made its way and was ready to kill the cloaked person who stabbed the earl so I made my move and ask the dying Earl.

"What is your wish" I asked

"My wish is" He said

"Is it for revenge" I asked again

"Revenge huh revenge" He said

I asked " Is revenge what" He interrupted me "Yes Revenge is what I ask for"

"Okay then" I said and put the contract on his eyes and on my left hand

Yuki POV

Saw them do the contract and i growled thinking why did he betrayed me so I ran away and found a Shop so i went in and saw coffin and more coffin so i knew right away that the place was Funeral Place.

^Two Years past^

"Undertaker why are we here" I ask as we made or way up the steep hill

"HEHE to see how your skill has improved" Said Undertaker

"Why I am getting better" I whined

"We will see about that" He said looking down at the Phantomhive Manor "Now go" He said

I ran to the manor and ranged the bell and a maid answered

"Hello welcome to the Phantomhive Estate" Said the Maid

"I am looking for the Earl" I told her

"Oh right this way" She said and showed me the way as we came to a stop at the front of the study and she knocked

Ciel POV

I was working on my paperwork as I heard a knock I looked up

"Come in" I said calmly as Mey-Rin came in with a girl who I got a feeling that I knew her

"What do you want" I said

"She wants to talk to you" Said Mey-Rin as she left

"What do you want and hurry up you are taking my time away" I said already annoyed

"I came to get a job" She said Calmly

"A job huh" I said and thought about her as another maid "What about a maid"

"Yes anything that you want me to work" She said

"Okay, you will work as a maid and a bodyguard' I said smirking

"Okay" She said

"Sebastian come here" I said as I saw my butler come in

Sebastian POV

I heard my master calling me so I came in to see a teenage girl about age 18 and she had black hair with red highlight, purple eyes and emotionless face

"Yes Master" I said

"Show her where the servants stay and give her some maid outfit and ask what color she wants" Said my young master

"Okay follow me" I told her as I walk out and down the hall we went

The whole way was quiet until we reach the rooms

"Okay your room is this one" I told her and she nodded

Went in a room that was on the far left

Yuki POV

I followed Sebastian into a room that is now mine and notice that he took form as a Butler but why

"What color do you want" He asked as he open the closet full of maid outfit

"The Royal blue with black lace" I answered as he gave me the one I picked

"Put it on and go to the kitchen" He said as he left and can hear him walk away

I put the maid outfit but felt as it isn't a maid outfit so I looked at the mirror to see it was a maid/bodyguard outfit. I open my door and walk to the kitchen without getting lost to see two man, a boy, and the maid I saw early ago.

"Hello, I am the new maid here" I said

"Well, Hello I am bard" Said a man with goggles and a cooking coat

"My name is Mey-Rin" Said the maid that had big glasses and red outfit

"I am Finny" Said the boy who look like the gardener with straw hat

"I am Snake, Said Emily" Said a man who has a snake around his neck and has scaly face

"I am Sakura" I lied

"Welcome Sakura to the estate" they all said

"Can you tell me what to do" I asked

"Sure first clean the rail" Said the maid

"Okay" I said following her with a bucket full of water and soap and we arrived at the front entrance.

"Clean the rails" She said as she left

So I started to clean the rail and finished in two minutes. I heard the door bell ring so hide the bucket and went and open the door to see Lau standing there with Ran-Mao and Madam Red.

"Hello welcome to the Phantomhive Estate" I said gave him a shut up look and he got the message

"It looks to me that he got a new maid oh well is the Earl here" He said

"I want to see my nephew" Said Madam Red

"Yes he is here come this way" I said and started to walk up stairs and they followed me and when we reached the study room they just barged in.

Ciel POV

I was working on my paperwork until I heard a sound so I looked up and saw that Lau with Ran-Mao and madam Red came in.

"What do you want" I said annoyed already

"Sorry for letting them in" Said the new maid

"It's okay you are excused" I told her and saw her leave so turned toward the two people who barged in my study room

"Earl seems so busy with these paper work we should help him" Said Lau

"No I am fine but please don't touch anything" I said

"Aww well look at that my nephew is mad" Said Madam Red

"Please just sit down" I said

I saw them sit down.

Yuki POV

I heard them talk about the Jack The Ripper case. So thought to myself is he the queen watch dog then I smirked.

"Hmm I wonder what he will do if he finds out the truth about the Jack the Ripper

* * *

I will upload next time I am not busy since I have school. I will upload as soon as I can. Sorry for my grammar I have bad grammar (^.^)


End file.
